monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Grabbitz
Nick Chiari, also known under Grabbitz, is an American electronic music producer. He made his debut on Monstercat with his song Here With You Now, which is featured on his 2015 EP, Friends, and on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. Timeline 2014 July * July 25, 2014: Grabbitz released his debut Monstercat single, Here With You Now. The song was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier, as well as on his Friends EP. September * September 24, 2014: Grabbitz released his second single on Monstercat, Turn Around. The song was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour and on his Friends EP. November * November 5, 2014: Grabbitz released his first remix on Monstercat, of Taking Over (feat. Cassandra Kay) by Favright. The remix was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude and on Favright's Taking Over (The Remixes) EP. 2015 April * April 8, 2015: In collaboration with Faustix, Grabbitz released the song Friends as a promo single for his Friends EP. The song, which was Faustix's only original song on Monstercat, was featured on the EP, and on Monstercat 022 - Contact. * April 27, 2015: Grabbitz released his debut EP on Monstercat, Friends EP. *# 7.6.14 *# Here With You Now *# Friends (with Faustix) *# Transition *# Turn Around *# Way Too Deep *# A Walk to the Gallows ** Way Too Deep was featured on Monstercat 022 - Contact along with Friends. Turn Around was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour, and Here With You Now appeared on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. May * May 12, 2015: Grabbitz released his second remix on Monstercat, of Build the Cities (feat. Kerli) by Karma Fields. The remix was featured on Karma Fields' Build the Cities (Reconstructions) EP. September * September 14, 2015: Grabbitz released his second EP on Monstercat, Ballin' / Don't Stop EP. *# Ballin' *# Don't Stop ** Ballin' was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. November * November 12, 2015: Grabbitz' third remix on Monstercat, of Get On Up by Pegboard Nerds and Jauz, was featured on Pegboard Nerds and Jauz' Get On Up (The Remixes) EP. * November 13, 2015: Grabbitz released the song Float Away as a promo single for his Better With Time LP. The song was also featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. December * December 11, 2015: Grabbitz released his debut LP on Monstercat, Better With Time LP. *# Hope *# Better With Time *# Make You Mine *# Intermission *# Get Out *# Float Away *# Cold (feat. LAYNE) ** Better With Time and Float Away were featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. Cold was LAYNE's only Monstercat appearance. 2016 March * March 16, 2016: Grabbitz released his third Monstercat single, All Alone, in collaboration with Pegboard Nerds. The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. November * November 15, 2016: Grabbitz released his first Monstercat free release, Follow Me. The song was featured on his self-released LP, Things Change. 2017 July * July 28, 2017: In collaboration with Savoy, Grabbitz released his fourth single on Monstercat, Contemplate. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. September * September 27, 2017: Grabbitz released his fifth Monstercat single, and third solo single, Told Ya So. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3. 2018 January * January 30, 2018: Grabbitz released his sixth single on Monstercat, and fourth solo single, My Cloud. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1. 2019 June * June 21, 2019: Grabbitz released his seventh single on Monstercat, Crazy As You, in collaboration with Sullivan King. The song will be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. Monstercat uploads # Here With You Now #* July 25, 2014 # Turn Around #* September 24, 2014 # Favright - Taking Over (feat. Cassandra Kay) (Grabbitz Remix) #* November 5, 2014 # Friends (with Faustix) #* April 8, 2015 # Way Too Deep #* April 27, 2015 # Karma Fields - Build The Cities (feat. Kerli) (Grabbitz Remix) #* May 12, 2015 # Ballin' (Music Video) #* September 14, 2015 # Don't Stop (Music Video) #* September 15, 2015 # Float Away #* November 13, 2015 # Better With Time #* December 11, 2015 # All Alone (with Pegboard Nerds) #* March 16, 2016 # Follow Me #* November 15, 2016 # Contemplate (with Savoy) #* July 28, 2017 # Told Ya So (Lyric Video) #* September 27, 2017 # My Cloud #* January 30, 2018 # Crazy As You (with Sullivan King) #* June 21, 2019 Off-Monstercat releases LPs * Things Change *# Follow Me *# Don't Let Me Go *# I Think That I Might Be Going Crazy *# Play This Game *# Break Me Down *# Pretty Little Melody *# Love Like That (Let You Down) *# Hold Steady (Better Days) *# Things Change *# I Shouldn't Mind *# A Tragic Interlude *# What I'm Going Thru EPs * Handle Yourself EP *# Hands Up *# Trap Too Big *# Handle Yourself * 151/Fire EP *# 151 *# Fire Singles * Biodome * Get Ya Body Down * In the Winter * Polaroid * Information Overload (with Pierce Fulton) Trivia * Grabbitz was one of the 6 founding artists of Monstercat Instinct, along with Conro, Vicetone, Stephen, Rogue, and Didrick. Collaborated with * Faustix (1) * Pegboard Nerds (1) * Savoy (1) * Sullivan King (1) Artists featured * Cassandra Kay (1) * Kerli (1) * LAYNE (1) Artists remixed * Favright (1) * Karma Fields (1) * Pegboard Nerds (1) * Jauz (1) Category:Artists Category:Grabbitz discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Spinnin artists Category:Mau5trap artists